


Oh, My Man Bashir

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Cardassian Diff Design Garak [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Interspecies, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tail Sex, Tails, Teasing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inappropriate use of one's tail. Garak and Bashir enjoy something a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Man Bashir

Julian lies spread-eagled on his back, his hands tied above his head to the board of Garak's bed. He doesn't mind the temporary powerlessness and inability to move – tomorrow night, he'll play a similar game with Garak. He is naked, and he is most certainly _aroused_ , but he cannot help but wriggle in his place.

"Ga-Garak, are you, __aah__ _,_ quite certain about this?" It's difficult to speak. It's difficult to __think__ at this precise moment in time, actually, given the forked tongue curled around Julian's cock, warm and wet and heated. Garak's tongue is so skilful when it comes to this, and worst of all he _knows_ how much it affects his human lover. And it does. It __really__ does.

Julian lets out a groan of frustration as the other man draws his tongue from its place wrapped around the base of Julian's prick, and he looks down at Garak, breathing heavily. To try and look strains his neck somewhat, but it's worth it to see the palpitation of Garak's _gloriously_ terrible tongue.

"My good Doctor Bashir." Garak says in a low purr as Julian feels welcome pressure at his entrance; it's good, it's good, it's _ _too__ good and Julian becomes awfully aware of the fact that he's letting out loud, high-pitched “ _aahs_ ”, and presses his lips together in an attempt at silence. "Would I ever lead you astray?"

"Yes." Julian chokes out as Garak's tail, slick with lubricant, presses forwards. He had expected this. He __wants__ this. And yet, it's still overwhelming. "You would." Garak chuckles, and his clawed hands slide up Julian's thighs, the sharp tips of his claws dragging _just_ slightly over the flesh there. It feels _tremendous_.

“Well, _yes._ ” Garak agrees in a fond tone after a short pause, far too conversational for when one is filling a man quite to the brim with one's tail. “I suppose I would.”

“You have.” Julian says, and Garak's tail slides further forwards, slowly, slowly, and it is _thicker_ , stretching Julian open just a little. He could never take Garak in the traditional fashion – they're not at all biologically compatible in _that_ regard, but _this_ had been Garak's _alternative_ idea. And __what__ an idea, what a t _errific_ idea.

Garak's tail begins to rock, and Julian is only barely conscious of the fact that Garak is looking down at his face and his leaking cock with an _obscenely_ filthy fascination, and Julian can't even get his _mouth_ to work enough to tease Garak for it, because he's somewhat __distracted.__

Garak's tail his thick and warm and it's so _ _deep__ in him, and he feels too full with it: every breath he takes is shuddered and forced. Garak continues to fuck Julian with it – and yes, yes, Garak is __fucking__ him, __owning__ him, and something about that sends a shock through Julian he's not experienced before.

“Your cock is leaking, Doctor Bashir.” Garak says slowly, in a low, sweetly concentrated sibilation, and Julian lets out a high-pitched noise simply because he knows Garak is going to keep talking. Julian _wants_ Garak to keep talking. “Oh, this prick of yours is a terribly pretty little thing, isn't it? Small and soft and if I just __squeeze__ -” Julian's next moan is loud and positively ragged – Garak does not squeeze _hard_ , not _too_ hard, but the pressure on his cock is everything Julian wants in the world right now.

And it's not _fair,_ because Garak, damn his reptilian cruelty, _has_ _ _ **stopped.**__

The tail, at least, is still moving, still _rocking_ inside him, heavy and stretching him oh-so-wide.

“Oh, and _look_ at your little hole, all wide and open, giving way _just_ for me. My God, dear Julian, if you could see this I am certain you might orgasm right on the spot. You're very _red_ around the edges, and when you _clench_ – ooh, just like that, you charming little thing – I can feel it, but I can __see__ it too. I can see your entrance try and pull more of me inside you.” Julian gasps and whimpers, and he thinks he might sob, he _actually_ might begin crying because he's tied up and thoroughly impaled on the length of his Cardassian lover's _perfect_ tail.

“ _Greedy._ ” Garak tuts, and Julian's hips _buck_ at the word, despite himself. Garak grins, showing all his teeth, and his tongue darts out again, playing over the raphe of Julian's cock, which is _soaked_ with sweat and his own precome. Precome of _ridiculous_ volume, for that matter – but then, usually his encounters aren't drawn _out_ like this. Usually he isn't _tied up_. “Oh, do you like that?” Garak asks in a dangerous little purr: Julian can _hear_ the plans running through his clever, _evil_ head.

“Do you want me to talk about this _greedy_ little hole, Julian?” Garak asks, and as his tail presses in just a few inches more, he drags his tongue over the stretched, puffy skin drawn tight around the intrustion. It feels __phenomenal__. “Do you want me to discuss how terribly – and prettily, might I add – __slutty__ it looks?”

Julian _yowls,_ partly due to the utter filth coming off Garak's silver tongue, and partly because Garak's tail has just _curled_ and pressed against his prostate in the worst and best of ways.

“Gaa- _Gaa_ -Garak, _more_ -” Julian is begging, a flurry of words coming out of his mouth one after the other, all of them melding together in an eroticized tumble of “Garak” and “fuck me” and “more” and “ _please_ ”.

“Sweet lad, I do so _love_ to have you like this. Let's see how sensitive you are in _other_ places, hmm, my dear?” Garak's tail is rocking fast now, thrust after thrust after thrust with a smooth rapidity, and then Garak crawls over him, dragging his perfect tongue over Julian's nipples, which are _very_ _sensitive_ indeed.

Garak's tongue is too hot and too _effective_ , and Julian cannot help but struggle underneath him as he tries to thrust his hips back, because he wants friction on his cock and _more_ of Garak inside him, and he feels heat prick behind his eyes, and suddenly he is _sobbing_ with pure frustration.

Garak is thrusting his tail and rubbing himself against Julian's crotch with his smooth, scaleless underbelly, and Julian is crying and choking out moans and mewls, and when he _finally_ comes he feels it wet on his stomach and chest, feels his body __shake__ with it. Garak begins to slowly draw his tail back, and Julian tries to catch his breath, breathing slowly and deeply where he lies on his back.

His nose is blocked and his face is wet, and he feels utterly _filth_ y in a way he'd never thought could be so very pleasurable.

“What a lovely young man you are, my dear doctor.” Garak murmurs, and he leans over Julian, undoing the ties at his wrists, and then his arms are _around_ Julian and Julian is being lifted. He doesn't complain, __can't__ protest, because he is completely exhausted in the other's arms. “I think a bath would be appropriate.” Garak murmurs, and his tongue darts out as he lowers the other into the tub, turning on the taps.

“My arms hurt.” Julian says tiredly, a statement more than a complaint: he realizes as he speaks that his whisper is almost _croaked_. He must have been louder than he had thought a few minutes before. It isn't just his arms – his arse is, understandably, a bit sore as well, but the water is soothing. Warm. He lets out a soft sigh as the water begins to fill around his ankles and then comes further up his legs; Garak slides into the tub with him, and he wraps his body around Julian's, his head curling around the doctor's shoulders with his chin rested comfortably on his lover's collarbone.

Julian almost protests, but then Garak's clever hands begin to massage the flesh of his arms, from the top down and down a little, and Julian lets out a soft sigh.

“I'm going to get you back for this.” Julian says, and he wonders how long it will take for the rasp and slight pain in his throat to go away.

“Oh, my man __Bashir__.” Garak purrs with utter delight. “I cannot __wait__ for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that my Tumblr user is also dictionarywrites, [commissions are open](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/95787169223/check-me-out-on-ao3-my-writing-tumblr-or), and I'm currently running a giveaway. The first prize is a 7500 word fic of your choice from me, the second is a 2000 word piece, and the three runners-up are 500-750 word short fics.  
> [ Here is the link.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/95584589483/thats-right-folks-hi-there-im-dictionary) The draw is going to be on the 15th of September.


End file.
